


Unnoticed

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 1 [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 1x09, M/M, lowkey sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: If Connor had tattoos and Oliver never noticed them.





	Unnoticed

Oliver sat on his bed, waiting for Connor to get out of the shower. No contact for weeks and suddenly out of nowhere, this whole new side of him appears and breaks down on his doorstep. There are so many things that could have happened to him and that fact terrifies Oliver. As long as the younger man didn’t do any _serious_ damage, he should be fine... right?

Ten minutes go by and the older man can still hear the water drip down from the shower, a part of him is convinced that Connor isn’t really here like this is all a dream. He’d thought he would never see him again, but clearly everything is so uncertain and anything can change in one night. “Hey, you alright in there? It’s been a while and- I’m worried,” the hacker expresses, in a moment of slight panic wondering if he’s alive or not.

“Yeah, totally fine,” his voice cracks, as he anxiously responds. He knew he wasn’t okay, but he’s been answering that question for a long time and realised that people don’t really care how he is. And if they do, it’s mainly because they want to say they fixed him. When in reality, he’s broken for life.

Turning off the shower, he grabs one of Oliver’s towels and drys himself off. It smells like him, a kind scent, soft on the nose. He’s really missed that, he’s really missed _him_. The law student screwed up so bad, and not just with tonight. He has been screwing up all his life, but his decisions are more crucial than they used to be. _‘Is life supposed to be this way?’_ Connor thinks to himself, feeling an intense wave of sadness. All life has done is give him hell; the only good thing life has done is give him Oliver- that man truly is his guardian angel in disguise and the law student loves him.

Eventually, after what feels like a year, the older man finally sees him come out of the bathroom. Though, that relief is soon replaced with confusion because somehow there’s a tattoo that wasn’t there before. “Wait, I know that whatever you’re dealing with is really serious but how did I not notice that tattoo before?” His bafflement makes Connor chuckle for the first time in so long.

“I guess you were a little too focused on me to notice it,” The younger man lightly smiles, through the pain in his voice. However, his smile fades and he realises he has to tell him why he was in that state. But after the way he made him feel slightly better, even after everything that happened, felt like a miracle. He knew, he knew that he had to protect Oliver from seeing him as more of a horrible person.

So here come the lies...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this dumb short fic! <3


End file.
